Unforgotten Past
by wItHouT a tRacE fReAk
Summary: Five years later, everything is the same yet everything is different. MS Chapter 6 up!
1. Default Chapter

**Title**: Unforgotten Past  
**Disclaimer**: None of these characters belong to me.  
**Spoilers**: None  
**Author's Note**: Finally, the first chapter of my story. I'll try to update once in awhile. Hope you like it. As always, all reviews welcomed.

"You think Jack knows about us?" Sam asked as she and Martin ran inside her building, desperately trying to get out of the pouring rain.  
He took hold of her hand as he pulled her into the elevator. "I don't know, but I really don't care."  
"Yeah." Sam let out a giggle when Martin began to kiss her neck. "Martin, we're in the elevator."  
Martin pouted. "So?"  
"Wait 'til we get to my apartment." Sam said.  
"Okay."  
The elevator 'dinged' as the doors slid open. They began the walk down the corridor to Sam's apartment. Once inside they slipped out of their wet coats and shoes. Sam headed to the fireplace while Martin went to the kitchen.  
"You want anything to drink, Sam?" He called out.  
Sam tossed the burning match into the fireplace. "No, thanks." Once she got the fire going, she headed into the kitchen to find Martin.  
As she leaned against the counter, Sam watched the scene in front of her: Martin, bustling around her kitchen, making hot chocolate. It was so abnormal for Sam. If someone had asked her, five years ago, if she'd see herself happy with Martin, she never would have guessed so. When Martin had poured himself a cup, he turned around to leave but smiled when he saw Sam standing there.  
"How long have you been standing there?" He asked. Martin wrapped an arm around her shoulders and steered her towards the couch.  
"Not long." She took a seat beside him, tucking her legs beneath her. She stole a drink from his cup.  
"Hey! I thought you weren't thirsty." He said.  
Sam leaned back against him, feeling his arms wrap around her. "I'm not."  
"Okay..." Martin made himself more comfortable on the couch and stretched out his legs. Silence draped over them and lingered comfortable until Sam broke it.  
"Yeah?"  
"I like- "Sam stopped.  
"You like what?" Martin prodded.  
"I like that you moved in with me." Sam told him, smiling up at him.  
His arms tightened around her. "I like it, too."  
"Let's watch TV." Sam announced. She turned it on and flipped through it until she found a good channel.  
They stay cuddled on the couch for a few more hours watching lousy late night shows. Eventually Sam fell asleep in Martin's arms. When it drew towards midnight, Martin carefully picked her up and carried her into bed. He stripped down to his boxers and slipped in beside her. Feeling him next to her, her arms wrapped around him automatically.  
"Good night." She mumbled into his chest.  
"Good night."

A buzzing sound woke Sam up from her sleep and she turned to smack her clock. The smell of coffee and breakfast drifted towards her. Martin appeared in the doorway dressed and ready for work. He smiled when he saw her still in bed.  
"Hi, sweetie." He greeted, sitting on the side of the bed and giving her a kiss.  
"Morning. Did you make breakfast?"  
"Yeah, I did." He got up. "I have to head in early so I'll see you at the office."  
"Okay. I want another kiss."  
Martin laughed and complied. "Alright, see you."  
"Bye." She watched as Martin left and heard the door closed. Then she got out of bed and hopped in the shower. While she was drying off, her phone rang. Toweling her hair dry, she picked it up.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey, Sam. Can you do me a favor?" Martin asked.  
"Martin. Sure, what do you need?" Sam asked. She picked out her outfit, placed it on the bed then put the phone on speakerphone so she could change.  
"I left some files I need on the table. Can you bring them?"  
"Okay. Anything else?" She offered.  
"Well, I could think of some. Shoot, I gotta go. Danny's here." As he spoke, she could hear Danny in the background.  
"Okay, bye." She hung up and placed the phone back into the charger. Sam grabbed her purse and some breakfast before heading to work.

Arriving at the bullpen, everyone was already at work…on paperwork. Grumbling to herself, she set her stuff down before heading over to Martin with the files. She placed them on his desk. He glanced up at her.

"Thanks for brining them." He said.  
"No problem."  
"Oh, yeah. Jack wants to see you in his office."  
Sam frowned. "Why?"  
Martin just shrugged. "I don't know."  
She got up and headed for Jack's office. Glancing backwards, she saw Martin was watching her. Sam gave him a small, reassuring smile.  
Arriving at the door, she knocked before entering. "You wanted to see me?"  
Jack looked at her with an emotionless face. He motioned to a chair. "Take a seat."  
Sam slowly took a seat in one of the chairs. Butterflies began to stir in her stomach. "So what do you need me for?"  
Instead of answering, he handed her a file. She looked at it, confused. Sam cautiously took it. After reading it, her gaze snapped back to Jack, disbelief in her eyes.  
Jack nodded. "You're being transferred to LA."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Same as first chapter.  
**Spoilers**: None  
**Author's Note**: This chapter is a bit short but I think it's to the point. Hope you like it. Review plez!

Chapter 2

"I'm-what-_why_?" Sam managed to choke out.  
"The LA office is starting up a missing person unit and they wanted me to recommend someone. I would've recommended Vivian but she has a family here so I chose you." Jack simply stated.  
"But what about what I have here?" Sam exclaimed, her mind going into overdrive.  
"What do you have that's so important here?"  
"I-I have my home, my job. I have-" She managed to stop before saying Martin's name.  
"You have what?" He stared at her. "Martin?"  
Sam tilted her chin up, almost challenging Jack. "Yes. I have Martin here."  
"Well, they're expecting you on Monday." Jack slid his glasses back on and went back to reading the file.  
"But it's Saturday!" Sam barely kept her voice from shouting.  
"I'll let you have tomorrow off so you can pack."  
"And Martin." Sam said firmly. If she only had a day left in New York, she was determined to spend it with Martin.  
Jack sighed. "Fine."  
Sam got up, forcefully shoving the door open on the way out. Tears were stinging at her eyes. Martin looked up from his desk as she passed by. She walked past him without a glance and headed for the balcony. Outside, she took deep breaths in hopes of stopping her tears. It wasn't long until she heard the door open.  
"Sam? What's wrong?" Martin asked. Never had he seen Sam nearly lose it in the office.  
She handed him the file: the tears broke free and flowed down her face. "I'm being transferred to LA."  
Martin didn't say anything. He was obviously shocked and seemed to be trying to absorb the news.  
"Martin, I don't want to go." Sam sobbed. She covered her mouth and the look in her eyes pained his heart.  
He took her in his arms, holding her as she cried. Right now he didn't care who in the office saw them. "Oh, Sam."  
She held onto him tight, burying her face into his neck as the tears continued to fall. "I don't want to leave you."  
"You won't." He calmly stroked her back. Finally the tears subsided and all he heard was her sniffles. Martin placed a kiss on her head. The only ting he can do now for Sam was pray for everything to be okay.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: Same as first chapter  
**Author's Note**: Back from Mexico with three next chapters! Whoo! So, here's the next chapter. Sorry it took so long but my inspiration left me so suddenly took me awhile to get it back. I'll post the rest ASAP. Reviews always welcomed!  
**Warning**: Strong PG-13

Chapter 3

"Sam, where do you want me to," Martin asked as he walked into the bedroom, surprised to see Sam sitting on the bed, "put your plates…"

Walking closer, he noticed the tears falling and the picture she held in her hands. Martin sat down beside her. He smiled sadly when he recognized the picture. It was taken on Valentine's Day; Sam had her arms wrapped around his neck from behind as they smiled for the camera. It was one of those rare days Sam bared herself to the world and he wanted to capture that.

"If I remember correctly," he started, "it took me awhile to convince you to take that picture."

She gave a small laugh, leaning her head on his shoulder. "Yeah, but it was worth it."

Martin wrapped an arm around her. "It was." He paused before asking, "Are you okay, Sam?"

"Y-" She debated whether or not to tell Martin the truth but he did deserve to know, this was also affecting him, "No, I'm not."

"What's wrong, sweetie?"

"I'm angry, tired and afraid." Sam admitted, sounding like a small child, "Today's my last day in New York with you and I'm terrified about going to LA."

"That doesn't sound like the Sam I know. Besides, you'll do fine in LA." Martin told her.

She whispered softly, "But you won't be there."

He sighed, tightening his hold on Sam. "No, I won't."

His shirt began getting wet as the tears started falling again. This move was taking its toll on her. They still didn't know what was going to happen to their relationship. Martin took her hand and got up.

"Come on. It's your last day in New York and I'm not going to let you spend the whole day crying. We're going to the best coffee shop, the best ice cream, the best everything."

Sam finally smiled. "You're trying to cheer me up, Martin."

"Damn right, I am. Now come on."  
He gave her his hand and Sam took it gratefully. She pulled on a jacket before heading out. Martin took her over to central Park where they just strolled for hours. Sam tried to memorize every little detail so when she moved to LA, she would have New York wither. She dragged Martin with her everywhere. Occasionally tears sprung to her eyes when the realization of her leaving this city caught up with her and Martin was there for her. He rubbed her back and kissed her hand until the tears stopped.

It was finally seen when they headed back. As soon as they were inside, Sam turned around and shoved Martin against the door. She crushed her lips over his, forcing her tongue inside his mouth.

"Sam, what are you doing?" He asked, his hand grabbing her hips.

"Make me remember tonight." She said against his lips.

She pulled his head down for another kiss. Her hands began working on the buttons of his shirt as he pulled her shirt over her head. She slid his shirt over his shoulders, running her hand over his arms and down his chest, memorizing every detail. Martin fingered her bra but did not remove it. Sam groaned as his hand traveled lower, stopped above her pants. They began walking towards her bedroom, their lips and hands never leaving each other. Her legs bumped again the end of the bed before they tumbled upon it.

By now, Sam's body was burning and craving for him. And they weren't even fully naked. "God, Martin."

The rest of their clothes were quickly discarded. She let out a small whimper when Martin touched her. Seat coated their bodies as they continued touching each other. Her lips left his, journeying downward.

Sam wanted to memorize everything: how he touched her, the way he kissed and how he made her feel. She wanted to keep those memories with her in case she never saw Martin again. But for now she shoved those thoughts away.

As Sam neared her climax, she held tightly onto him since tonight would be the last time she would ever feel like this. She lay atop of Martin as their hearts normalized and their bodies relaxed. Tears threatened to flow once again but she blinked them back. _I love you_ was on the tip of her tongue but she couldn't say them now; it would only make good-bye harder. So instead she stayed in Martin's arms, savoring how it felt,


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: Same as the one from Chapter 1

**Author's Note**: Sorry it took me so long to update! Was gone this weekend in Arizona for school. jtsideout389, here's the five years later part. Again, sorry it took so long. Thanks to: jtsideout389, SusanWATfan, Exrugrat2008, Alex, and everyone else who reviewed! Means a lot to me! 3333

* * *

Chapter 4

_Five years later_…

Sam stared out the window of the taxi as familiar buildings flew past her. The taxi stopped in front of a building she had once considered her home. She paid the driver and stepped outside, inhaling the outside air. Never would she imagine that she'd be missing the gasoline-filled air of New York. Letting out a deep breath, Sam picked up her bag and headed inside the FBI building.

She stopped in the middle of the lobby, looking around and recognizing some of the faces. So many good memories happened right her in this building. She must've looked lost because the receptionist called out to her.

"Excuse me, may I help you?"

Sam smiled and shook her head. "Nope, I'm fine."

"Okay." The receptionist smiled and turned back to her work.

"The missing person unit is still on the seventh floor, right?" She asked.

"Yes."

She headed for the elevator. Checking her watch, she realized she was right on time. The doors opened and she stepped in among many others. On the fifth floor, she got out. She walked down familiar corridors. Taking a stop in the tech room, she said a quick hello. She was so immersed in seeing everything again; she didn't watch where she was going until she bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry." The other person said, bending down to pick up the files he dropped.

Sam did the same. "No, it's my-" Sam stopped mid-sentence, recognizing the voice. She looked up to see blue eyes staring back at her. Her heart started racing again just like the first day and every other time he looked at her. She got up. "Martin."

"Sam, what-'' Martin started to say but stopped. "I can't believe it's you."

"What? I don't even rate a hug?" Sam teased.

He stepped forward, taking her in his arms, like old times. Sam closed her eyes, remembering all those nights she wanted to hold him. Finally she stepped away.

"So what brings you to New York?" He asked her.

"A case. I'm supposed to meet Jack." She told him.

"Jack? Why?" Martin questioned, confused.

Now it was Sam's turn to be confused. "Isn't he still the boss?"

"No. I am." He said slowly.

Sam looked at him, surprised. But then again she shouldn't be. Five years had passed and she knew Jack would leave soon and someone new would replace him. She had thought it'd be Vivian. But Martin… Of course, they stopped keeping in touch after a year.

"Congratulations." She managed to say.

"Thank you. You mentioned a case?" He said, returning to business.

"Yeah." She pulled a file out of the bag. When she handed it to him, something glinted off his hand but he ignored it. "We believe our missing person came here."

Martin looked over the file. "Hmm, okay. Let's head to the conference table. We'll fill my team in." He turned to look at her. "We'll catch up later."

Sam nodded. "Okay."  
He motioned to the table and they headed for the bullpen. It was still the same since she left. As they neared the table, a familiar face stood out among the rest. Hearing them come, he looked up. Shock took over his features when he saw her.

"Sam? Is that you?" He got out of his chair and walked to her. After looking her over, he laughed, hugging her. "It is you!"

She couldn't help but laugh too. "Yeah, Danny, it is."

"Hey, Taylor. We've got some work to do." Martin said. Danny gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before he sat down. "All right then. This is Special Agent Samantha Spade from the LA office. She's here because they need our help locating their missing person. This is Trevor Engle, Cassidy White and David Chen.

Sam nodded at them. The blonde agent Martin introduced as Trevor asked, "Why can't the LA office handle it?"

"We don't have the necessary manpower to." She answered shortly.

"Okay. Sam, can you debrief them?" Martin instructed.

"Sure. We're looking for Andrew Smith. Fifteen…"

As she spoke, Martin couldn't help but stare at her. So many years had passed and now she was here. Her blonde hair was shorter but everything else about her was the same: the way she moved, her professionalism at work and the gleam in her eyes when she spoke about a case. Martin wondered if she stilled kissed the same. He shook his head to dispel those thoughts. He turned back to do what Sam was saying.

"Trevor and Cassie, I want you to go speak with his friends I told you about. David, look over this tape in tech." She grinned. "Ours isn't as good as it is here. And Danny, you and I are going through phone logs."

As usual, Danny started complaining. "Phone logs? Sam, you've got to be kidding. Why?"

"I figured we could catch up since we last spoke. And Martin can, too." Sam said, pulling out files after files from her bag.

"What? Oh no…"

"Yes. I need more than two people to work on this." Then she smiled. "Besides, it'll be like old times."

For that, the guys couldn't argue. It wasn't long before they settled into their old routines before Sam left until Danny began pelting questions at Sam.

"What's LA like? Is it cold as it is here?" He asked, remembering how Sam hated the cold.

"Weather is nicer in LA but-I can't believe I'm saying this-I miss how cold it is." He laughed, blonde hair covering her face as she shook her head.

"I have to agree. I remember you'd- " Martin stopped. His face was burning as he turned red and he noticed Sam blushing. Obviously she remembered.

Now Danny was interested. "What? Sam'd do what?"

"Nothing." She answered.

"Okay." He said, reluctantly letting that topic slide. Then he asked carefully, "So, you seeing anyone, Sam?"

Silence fell over them as Danny waited for her answer. Sam looked up from the file. Martin was looking at her curiously as he also waited for her answer. She bit her lower lip, not knowing what to say. Did she really want them to know she hadn't really been dating because she had been waiting for Martin this whole time?

She sighed. "No, I'm not."

"Really?" The look Danny shot Martin didn't go unnoticed by Sam.

"What?" Sam questioned.

"Nothing." Martin answered rather quickly.

She was about to push him further but than David came back from tech. She sighed again. Time to get back to work.

Sam slammed the phone back into the receiver, learning back in Danny's chair. He just called her to let her know they found Andrew about to hope a Greyhound bus. Closing her eyes, she rested a moment before pulling out her cell phone to call her boss.

"Diego."

"Hey Jesse. We got him." Sam told him.

He chuckled. "More like you and the New York office."

"Well…if you put it that way."

"How's being back in New York?" Jesse asked.

"I never knew how much I missed it 'til I came back." She watched as Martin spoke with Danny in his office. "And seeing my friends again…"

"That's good. How'd you feel about a week off in New York then?" He offered.

"Jesse, no." Sam couldn't believe it. Martin came over to her and leaned on the desk, watching her with interest. "Thank you so much."

"No problem. Have fun, Sam." He said good-bye then hung up.

She closed the phone in amazement. She gave a small laugh, shaking her head. A week in New York, a week back home…

Martin looked at her. "Your boss?"

His voice snapped her out of her daze. She turned to look at him. "What?"

He motioned to the phone. "Your boss on the phone?"

"Yeah." She smiled faintly. "He gave me a week off."

"Really? He sounds like a good boss."

"Yeah, he is."

"How about for your first night here we go out and grab a drink?" He suggested.

She nodded. "Okay."

"I need to make a quick phone call. How about you grab Danny?"

Sam nodded again and went off in search of her friend. She found him in the break room, grabbing a coffee.

"Hey you. Want to grab a drink with me and Martin?"

"You and Martin?" She nodded. "Sure, why not."

They walked out to Martin's office. They reached it just as he was walking out. Agreeing to go to a near-by bar, they decided to walk. Along the way, Sam filled them in on what was going on in her life.

It was nearly empty in the bar so they took a booth in the back. Sam remembered it was exactly five years and three months since she had drinks with Martin and Danny.

"So, what's going on in your life?" She asked, sipping her martini.

"Well, I was seeing this girl but we broke it off about a week ago. And Marty's been keeping me busy at work." Danny said.

"No surprise. What about you, Martin?"

Before he could answer, a voice behind them caught their attention.

"Hi, honey. Sorry if I'm late."

Sam watched in utter surprise as a lady came up to them and gave Martin a kiss. It was then she realized the ring on his finger. She looked at Danny bur he only shook his head. Her gaze went back to Martin and the brunette next to them. She was pretty with brown eyes and a cute face. Martin looked rather embarrassed as Sam continued to stare him.

"Uh, Sam, I'd like you to meet Marisa," He introduced, "my wife."

* * *

I tried to make it not so much as Alias but guess it turned out ok. I'll try my hardest to update the next chapter sometime this week. Don't forget to review! 


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: Same from Chapter 1

**Author's Note**: OMG, I am such a horrible person. I am sooooooo sorry I didn't update for so long but I had more homework that I thought! SORRY! hits head on table Alright, I'm gonna update the next chapter now or else I'll never get to it between MUN conferences, English essays and the STAR testing next week. Once again, I AM SOOO SORRY!

* * *

Chapter 5 

Martin was starting to wish Sam would stop staring at him; it was getting uncomfortable under her scrutinizing gaze. He shifted around in his seat. Finally the silence was broken when Sam spoke.

"Hi. Samantha Spade." She said, reaching across the table for Marisa's hand.

"Nice to meet you." Marisa took the seat next to Martin. "Do you work with Martin?"

"Used to. I work in LA now." She answered smoothly despite the anger raging inside her.

"I see." Marisa nodded.

"What about you? How long have you known Martin?" Sam asked.

Marisa took Martin's hand; the small act made Sam's heart clench. "I met him about two years ago when I became an ADA. It wasn't long until we fell in love and got married."

Sam stayed silent, trying to take everything in. Danny placed a hand on her leg, giving it a squeeze.

They stayed at the bar for a while longer. She was silent the rest of the time, occasionally speaking to give an input. Martin met her eye but she looked away. Sam couldn't bear to even look at him right now.

"Man, I'm tired. I'm gonna head home now." Danny said, getting up.

"I'll head out, too." Sam placed a few bills on the table.

"Oh, okay. Night, Danny. It was great meeting you, Samantha." Marisa said.

"You too, Marisa." Sam forced a smile. She nodded at Martin. "Good night."

"Good night." He repeated but Sam was already heading for the door after Danny. He watched her retreating back until she vanished from his sight.

"Are you okay, Sam?" Danny asked as soon as they were outside.

"As okay as I can be after finding out my ex-boyfriend is married." Sam spat out.

He took her in his arms. "I'm sorry, Sam. I would have told you but it wasn't in my place to."

"It's okay." She exhaled roughly. "Can we not talk about this now?"

"Sure." They turned to walk back to the office. "So where are you staying tonight?"

"I checked into a hotel earlier."

"How about crashing at my place for a night or two?" Danny suggested.

"You wouldn't mind?"

"Of course not. Besides, it'll be like old times." He said, echoing what she said earlier.

Sam smiled, leaning up to kiss him on the cheek. "That'd be great."

"Wow, this place still looks the same: clean, sterile…and unlived in." Sam commented, taking a seat on his couch. She had borrowed a pair of sweatpants and an oversized T-shirt from him.

Danny laughed. "Gee, thanks."

"No problem." She looked around the apartment. Yeah, still the same.

He took a seat beside her. "What do you want to do tonight?"

"I think I'm gonna crash early. Sorry if it ruins your plans." She apologized.

"No problem. You want the bed?"

"How about we share? That way you'll at least get a decent night of sleep."

Danny thought about it. "Okay."

Sam headed for the bathroom while Danny went to grab more pillows. When she stepped out, he was changing into his pjs.

"You've been working out." She noted, sitting on the bed.

He grinned at her. "I have to be if Martin's going to have me running around after suspects."

Danny lay down on the bed. Sam lay facing him. For awhile, they just stared at each other. She let out a sight.

"Is he happy?" Sam asked softly.

"I think he is. Although you should ask him yourself." He said.

"Oh."

"Sam," He turned on his side so he could face her even better, "after you left, he was pretty…lost, for lack of a better word. I took him awhile to let you go after you guys lost contact."

Tears began to fall. "I loved him, Danny." She whispered.

He brushed away the tears. "I know you did. He probably loved you too."

"Then why did he leave me?"

He sighed. "I don't know."

"I waited for him. For five years I waited for him. I remember," Sam laughed a bit, "my co-workers thought I was crazy to wait this long for a guy."

"Doesn't sound like the Sam I knew, to wait for love."

She shoved him playfully. "I've changed."  
"I noticed."

"I meant to ask, how's Jack and Vivian?"

"Jack transferred to, uh, some other division and Vivian was promoted but last I hear, they were doing fine."

Sam nodded. "That's good."  
It was silent again. Danny shuffled around the bed until he was more comfortable. He thought Sam had fallen asleep until he heard quiet sniffles. She was crying.

"Sammy." He motioned her over. "Come here."

She scooted closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her. She didn't say anything, just cried.

"Hey, shh. It'll be alright." He reassured her, rubbing her back. Sam hid her face against his shirt so he couldn't see the tears falling. Danny sighed. He was her best friend but he couldn't help Sam and it hurt. So he did what he could: he held her until she fell asleep.

* * *

Alright, chapter 5. I've also got another songfic coming up: Behind These Hazel Eyes by Kelly Clarkson so be on a look-out for that! 


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: Same from chapter 1.

**Author's Note**: Finally I got the next chapter up.  I figured I'd continue with the Danny/Sam friendship with this chapter and if things sound a bit confusing, I apologize ahead of time since I really don't know where this story is heading. Again thanks to everyone who reviewed and for your patience!

* * *

Chapter 6

The sound of the doorbell woke Danny up. Grumbling, he checked the clock on his nightstand. 7:09. He swore softly under his breath. The doorbell rang again. He looked next to him to see Sam curled against him, her arms around his waist. He moved her arms then slipped quietly out of bed. He jogged to the door hoping it wouldn't ring again and wake Sam up.

Danny opened the door, not all too surprised to see Martin on the other side. "Hey, Fitz."

"Hi, Danny." She shifted on his feet before looking back up, "Can I come in?"

"I don't think that's such a good idea." He said, stepping outside and closing the door behind him. Danny crossed his arms. "What do you need?"

"I was wondering if you knew where Sam was staying. I need to talk to her and-"

Danny interrupted, "That you do."

Martin stared at him before concluding, "She's here."

He sighed. "Yes, she is…for now."  
"I need to talk to her." Martin tried to get past him to the door but Danny blocked his way. "Danny!"

"Martin, you need to understand this from her side. She just came back after five years to find out you're married. This isn't easy for her, you know, to realize she lost the man she loved. You know what she did last night?" Without giving Martin a chance to answer, he continued. "She cried. All night, she cried before she finally fell asleep. _That's_ how painful this is to her."

_The man she loved_. "Danny, just let me talk to her." By now Martin was begging.

"I don't want you to talk to her if you're just gonna end up hurting her again." Danny told him.

Martin nodded. Danny thought about it then motioned for him to stay put. "Wait here."

Danny went inside but left the door slightly open. Peering inside he saw Sam sitting on the couch sipping a cup of coffee as she read the morning paper. His throat became so tight it became almost difficult to breathe. Martin watched as Danny went to Sam. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head before speaking to her.

"Good morning, sunshine."

"HI, Danny. Who's at the door?" Sam asked.

"It's Martin." She looked up at him in surprise before turning her gaze to the door. "He wants to speak with you."

She swallowed. "Okay."

Danny was surprised at her quick reply. "You sure?"

"I'll have to face him sooner or later." She smiled up at him. "Might as well be now while you're around to prevent me from killing him."

"Funny." He gave her another kiss before he went to get Martin." You can see her."

He stepped cautiously inside the apartment. "Thanks, Danny."

"Don't thank me yet." Danny shut the door after him. He turned to Sam. "I'll be in the bathroom. Yell if you need me."  
"Okay, Danny."" Sam watched as he walked into a room and closed the door. Then she took a deep breath and turned to look at Martin. The sight of him still melted her heart. Her eyes took in his clean figure, tousled hair and those blue eyes she loved.

"Hey, Sam." He greeted her.

"What do you want, Martin?" Even to her, her voice sounded surprisingly cold. She noticed Martin wince before he sat across from her.

"I-I wanted to explain, uh, this to you." He cleared his throat. "It was about a year after we stopped da- keeping in touch when I met Marisa through a case. After awhile, we started going out. Two years later, we got married and here we are."

Sam got up and stood staring out the window as the tears threatened to fall again. She wrapped her arms around her waist. She could feel Martin's eyes on her as it bore into her soul.

He got up, too, and stood next to her. "Sam, please understand. You left-"

Sam exploded, "I didn't have a choice! You think I left voluntarily!"

Surprised by her anger, he took a step back. "Sam-"

"I didn't want to leave! I didn't want to leave this city, my home! I didn't want to leave you!" She continued yelling.

"How do you think I felt?" Now he was getting angry. "Did you ever know how much I loved you!"

"I loved you, too!" She yelled. She stared at him, her breathing hard. She finally told him but it was too late.

Martin took a deep breath to calm himself. He reached forward to place a hand on her shoulder but Sam shifted out of his reach. Rejected, he took a step back. Sam continued to stare out the window, silent tears falling. Danny came out of the bathroom, smelling fresh from his shower.

He took one look at Sam before saying, "I think you should go, Martin."

Without arguing, he headed for the door. Martin took one last look at Sam with the silent tears before leaving.

Danny sighed. He walked over to Sam, resting a hand on her shoulder. She leaned her head against him.

"You okay?" He asked, running his hand through her hair.

"I'm fine." She wiped the tears away. "I'm such a mess."  
"Go shower. Then we'll head out for breakfast at your favorite place."

That brought a smile to Sam's face. "You spoil me."

"It's not everyday I get to." He said, smiling back. "Now go."

"Do you have to go back to work?" Sam asked as she and Danny walked back to the office. She linked her arm through his and walked at a leisurely pace, especially not in the mood to lose her company.

"Yes, I do. Martin will grill my ass if I don't." He told her.

"I doubt he will." She said, grinning.

"Yeah, but still. I should be getting back."

Sam pouted. "Fine."

"You'll be okay on your own, right? You're not going to get mugged, attacked, raped?" Danny teased.

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, Danny. I'll be fine."

"Okay." He leaned in to give her a kiss on the cheek. "Call me if you need anything."

She nodded. She watched as he left her view, heading for the office. What was she going to do now? An idea crossed her mind. It had been awhile since she had gone shopping in New York. Smiling to herself, Sam headed for the nearest store.

As soon as Danny stepped out of the elevator, Martin approached him. He felt awful about the way he left things with Sam this morning.

"Danny." Hearing his name, he stopped and turned around to see Martin. "How's Sam?"

"She'll survive." Danny stated simply.

Martin nodded his head. He really screwed things with her. "Think she'll ever talk to me again?"

Danny thought about it. "Sure. In another year, maybe."

He groaned as Danny just laughed. They headed to the bullpen to start the next case.

Sam walked out of the boutique, carrying yet another bag. How she was going to bring all these clothes back to LA, she wasn't sure. Maybe she'll ask Danny if she could borrow a suitcase.

She checked the time. It was close to 12:30. With nothing on her schedule, she could drop these bags off at her hotel then stop by the office and surprise Danny with lunch. God knew how much that man could eat. Sam turned and walked to the subway station.

"Got anything?" Martin asked his team for probably the fifth time that hour.

"Martin, if we have anything, you'll be the first to know." Trevor mumbled from his desk. Danny bit back a chuckle as Martin glared at him.

Their recent case, an ambassador's missing daughter, was putting high pressure on them and the people upstairs. So far they came up with nothing.

Suddenly Danny had an idea. "Hey, Martin, how about we get another person on the case?"

"Who do you suggest?"

He was going to enjoy seeing Martin's reaction to this. "Samantha."

She was halfway to the office when her phone rang. Checking the caller ID, it was Danny.

"Spade."

"Sam, want a job?" He greeted.

"And here I was about to surprise you with lunch." She laughed.

"We got a high-profile case and could use your help on it." He explained.

Sam was silent. "Was this Martin's idea?"

There was a slight pause before he answered, "Mine."

She sighed. It was the least she could do for Danny. "Okay. Expect me in 5 minutes."

"Great. I'll tell Martin. And don't forget my lunch." Danny reminded.

Sam smiled but it quickly turned into a frown. How was she going to handle working with Martin again?


End file.
